Prova de Fogo
by Veela-chan
Summary: Gaara é um garoto que quase passava despercebido,um tipico "cara médio"... Então o que fazer para chamar a atenção da garota a qual é superapaixonado? Ela nem ao menos o percebia e nada iria mudar...Até que uma oportunidade de ouro aparece.
1. Onde está?

Yo, minna... Minha primeira fic é na verdade um dos livros do Pedro Bandeira com os personagens do Naruto, mas eu mudei para nao ficar cola e coquei mais coisa...

Naruto não me pertence, pois se fosse assim o Sasuke iria parar de seguir o Orochimaru e dar uma de_** gay**._

fala-** oh my good**

pensamentos- _"oh my good"_

* * *

><p><strong>Onde está Ino?<strong>

Química, essa era a aula que a turma assistia. Oh Kami, pra que ela existe... Inicio de um novo ano e mais matérias novas, como se não tivesse fim.

O professor Kakashi, é esse deve ser o nome, havia pendurado em frente do quadro negro onde este havia escrito seu nome, como se a turma precisasse que escreva, um cartaz grande, cheio de quadrados das mais variadas cores, parecia uma colmeia.

**- Todos os elementos químicos que iremos aprender e o que ainda estão descobrindo e classificando se encontram aqui, turma. Esta é a famosa tabela periódica dos elementos, criada em 1860 pelo russo Mendeleiev...**

Toda a sala prestava atenção na voz do professor de química menos um rapaz que era um pouco mais reservado e a maioria das vezes não chamava a atenção. Cotovelos na carteira, Gaara apoiava o queixo na mão esquerda que se encontrava em punho. Química, Física, Biologia, matérias e mais matérias novas! Tudo diferente do primeiro grau. Tudo mais complicado que o primeiro grau...

Debaixo de seus cotovelos estava o fichário aberto, folhas e mais folhas rabiscadas com a matéria de poucos de dias de aula e a prova de Matemática que acabara de ser entregue na aula anterior, corrigida pelo professor Orochimaru. Aquela cobra do Orochimaru disse que era apenas uma prova de avaliação de conhecimentos básicos, tudo que os alunos deveriam dominar par que pudessem acompanhar a matéria. Oh, prova infernal e logo na segunda aula do ano!

Escrito em vermelho no alto da pagina, dava para ver o conceito que Gaara tinha recebido: médio.

_MÉDIO!_

Logo a frente, na primeira carteira dava para ver o rabo de cavalo de Nara Shikamaru. Seu conceito tinha sido perfeito, naturalmente. Shikamaru tinha uma QI superior a 200 e acha tudo muito "problemático" como se fosse possível alguém assim e sempre era o melhor da classe, junto com Sabuko no Temari, irmã de Gaara. Durante todo o primeiro grau, aqueles dois disputavam as melhores notas da turma como se fossem dois boxeadores lutando pelo titulo mundial, mas nunca sabia quem era o melhor já que sempre tiravam notas idênticas. Um dia ainda vão ficar juntos...

Gaara, mesmo com Temari sendo sua irmã, jamais participou dessa disputa e jamais participará. Sempre esteve entre os médios... Aqueles que vão passando e pronto.

Ao lado do Nara se encontrava Uzumaki Naruto, o melhor em todos os esportes, principalmente futebol e basquete. Era aquele que sempre desequilibrava as partidas, sempre o primeiro a ser escolhido na hora de dividir os times na hora do recreio, quando não era o líder, claro.

Ninguém nunca escolheu Gaara em primeiro lugar, mas também não era o ultimo a ser escolhido, como Choji que pelo seu excesso de peso se cansava muito antes da partida ter fim. Sempre ficava lá pelo meio... Não que jogasse mal, até que tinha suas qualidades, mas estava sempre abaixo de Naruto. Aquele loiro de olhos azuis ganhava toda a atenção e agora por mais estranho que o destino possa parecer, ele esta namorando umas das Huugas, Hinata é uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, tímida e reservada que sempre teve uma paixão pelo loiro escandaloso. Como diz o ditado: _"Opostos se atraem."_

Do outro lado da sala, sentava se Uchika Sasuke, o líder da fanfarra da escola, ele era o pão, o gato, o perfeito das meninas desde a sexta até o colegial. Para você ver, o cara já fez um comercial para a tevê! Todas as garotas se jogavam aos seus pés, mas este desprezava cada uma delas. Agora suas fãs terão que manerar, pois o Sasuke, o DEUS GREGO derreteu o gelo de seu coração e começou a namorar com a jovem Hurano Sakura, a menina única... Tem cabelos da cor ROSA e olhos verdes esmeralda, ÚNICA mesmo! Estranho, mas perfeito... Até seus nomes combinam.

Já para Gaara era outra história, nenhuma garota jamais demonstrou qualquer interesse particular em relação a ele, a não ser a mais PURA AMIZADE mostrada pela Hinata, Sakura e Tenten. Apesar de ninguém virar a cara, porque espinhas ele não tinha. Não pegava mais ninguém, nem sequer cravos chegava perto.

Gaara nunca foi mandado para fora da sala, não era do tipo conversador como a turma do fundão, mas também não era calado como o pessoal da frente. Não pertencia nem a turma da pesada, nem a dos riquinhos.

Gaara era assim... Nem bonito ou feio (n/a: MENTIRA ELE É PERFEITO), nem gordo ou magro, mas era musculoso, nem alto ou baixo, nem tímido ou falante, era o típico cara médio. A única coisa que diferenciava ele de qualquer outro, que o deixava QUASE imperceptível era sua aparência e personalidade exótica. Gaara tem cabelos bagunçados de um vermelho berrante que entrava em contraste com sua pele clara, em sua testa se encontrava uma marca escrita em japonês, amor, porem poucas vezes foram vistos já que o ruivo os esconde por baixo do capuz do casaco(n/a: ou boné ou qualquer merda que cubra a cabeça). Na escola os professores nunca pedem para ele tirar o capuz, nem mesmo na esducação física, sendo assim sua unica diferença ainda um segredo, os sortudos que uma vez viram o rapaz sem o capuz cubrindo sua cabelheira foram seus amigos e amigas, uns 10 no máximo. Outra coisa era seus olhos, de um verde-água bem bonito, porem não mostrava qualquer emoção que fosse, este era o problema dele, era frio e às vezes se tornava um ser insensível ao extremo.

Muito parecido com seu amigo Neji, um dos Huugas, namorado de sua melhor amiga, Tenten, uma garota de cabelos e olhos chocolates que mostrou lhe toda a turma, fazendo com que se enturme.

**-...Durante os próximos três anos, vamos nos familiarizar com essa tabela.- continuava Kakashi- Com as iniciais tiradas de seus nomes latinos, aqui estão todos os elementos que, isolados ou combinados, compõem toda a matéria existente na face da Terra...**

Aquelas palavras eram como musica estranha, uma língua um pouco mais inteligível que o zumbido das abelhas que possivelmente habitam a estranha colméia colorida pendurada no quadro negro. Sua expressão era de um aluno atento a aula em si, porem seus olhos verdes só conseguiam enxergar a carteira vazia a sua frente. A carteira onde deveria estar pousado o lindo e perfeito traseiro de Ino.

"_Por que será que ela faltou hoje?"_

Ino sempre passava por Gaara como se o garoto não existisse, respondia quando o garoto lhe perguntava algo e fim de papo. Também, toda a vez que criava coragem de falar com ela, acabava fazendo perguntas idiotas ou acabavam discutindo. Apesar de que, ás vezes, até que gostava de deixá-la brava e nervosa, pois por alguma razão, assim Ino sempre dava toda a sua atenção para ele.

"_Por que será que Ino faltou hoje?"_

Gaara queria poder apenas apertar um botão e assim apressar a voz do professor Kakashi, como se fosse um DVD quando apertávamos o FWD ou o NEXT. Assim o recreio chegaria mais cedo e todos iriam morrer de rir, ouvindo Kakashi falar como um ratinho de desenho animado.

"_O que será que aconteceu para faltar hoje, hein?"_

_**00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00**_

Como sempre, na hora certa, o recreio acabou chegando e Gaara fuçou sua mochila na procura de uma ficha telefônica. Correu para o orelhão que se encontrava em um canto afastado no pátio do colégio e discou rapidamente para Ino...

O telefone tocou, tocou, tocou... A ansiedade começou a subir a cabeça... Continuou tocando e ninguém atendia... Estava à flor da pele... Tocou, Tocou e acabou caindo na caixa postal... Decepção...

"_Bom, o pai dela, Inochi Yamanaka trabalha o dia inteiro, mas se esta doente, por que não ficou em casa?"_

Varias perguntas sem respostas, ainda tinha apenas uma idéia a ser executada_. "Será que..." _Pegou a ficha e correu para a cerca de azaléias que separava as crianças do maternal. Sabia quem procurar, um pequeno de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, Sarutobi Toshio. Este, porem, não se encontrava nem vestígios, não estava no meio daquele bando de piralhos com o polegar na boca.

Voltou para o orelhão e ligou para a casa dos Sarutobi. Tocou... Tocou e atendeu um homem, sua voz estava nervosa e com um forte sotaque americano.

**- Hello!**

**- Eu queria falar com a Ino...**

**- Quem quer falar com ela?**

**- Ninguém... Quer dizer, eu...**

**- O que você quer com ela?**

**- Nada... Deixa pra lá...**

Desligou. Algo, bem lá no fundo de seu interior, soava apressadamente como um aviso. Alguma coisa não estava bem, não estava _nada_ bem.

* * *

><p>E ai o que acharam? Odiaram? Amaram? Perguntas? Queixas? Indiretas?Qualquer coisas... Deixa uma simples e miseravel autora feliz!<p>

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	2. Pétalas de Flor

Yo, minna ... que estou eu de volta- _foge de varias kunai_- eu sei que demorei mais eu prometo postar a proximas rapido... tá :p

_Naruto não me pertece e sim ao tio_ _Kishimoto... pois se fosse o caso a Hinata não seria mais virgem e o Orochimaru teria se apresentado logo como **bicha**._

* * *

><p><strong>Pétalas de Flor<strong>

"_Preciso ir até lá... A todo custo!"_

Gaara sabia que para sair teria que passar pelo inspetor encarregado de impedir que qualquer aluno sem autorização fugisse da escola. Esperou pacientemente... Apenas uma pequena distração... O sinal do recreio já soou... _"Dane-se, tenho que sair daqui..."_ O inspetor começou a ler o jornal e o ruivo driblou-o e pulou facilmente o muro da frente do colégio.

A casa dos americanos ficava a poucos quarteirões. Sabia que algo de ruim estava acontecendo, _"mas o que?"_ Esse pensamento de duvida o fez apressar o passo, quase correndo chegou à alameda onde morava o pequeno Sarutobi.

Toshio, o único filho do casal Sarutobi, americanos que garantia algum ganho à Ino com um costume raro no Japão: usar uma jovem estudante para tomar conta do filho quando os pais saem de casa à noite. _**Baby Sitter**_, diziam eles.

A criança tinha sua babá, é claro, chamada _**nanny**_ pelo americaninho, porem a gorducha sempre saia antes do jantar. Desse modo, quando o casal tinha que comparecer às recepções ou reuniões noturnas que o emprego do senhor Sarutobi exigia, Ino levava seus cadernos e livros e ia fazer suas lições e estudar na imensa mansão dos americanos.

**-Toshio dorme tão bem...** -sempre dizia Ino para todos com um brilho nos olhos- **Não dá trabalho algum. Uma grana fácil de ganhar-** daí ria, nossa como Gaara gostava de vê-la rir.

Muitas vezes, quando o casal pretendia voltar tarde da noite, a garota dormia na mansão, em um quarto de hospedes ao lado do quarto do menino. E logo de manhã, ia direto para a escola com o americaninho.

_"Ela deve ter dormido lá esta noite... Mas por que nem Ino, nem Toshio foram à escola?" _E mais duvidas sem respostas se formavam na cabeça do ruivo.

A mansão ficava em uma das alamedas mais lindas de Konoha, a parte rica da cidade. Angélicas, acácias, ipês, lírios e rosas* formavam um dossel sobre o asfalto e se misturavam às árvores e arbustos sofisticados dos jardins das residências. O verão já se encontrava quase no fim e milhões ou até trilhões de pétalas amarelas e roxas forravam o chão, àquela hora da manhã.

O céu estava aberto, sem ao menos uma nuvem. A brisa trazia um friozinho pequeno, gostoso e a atmosfera era cheirosa e fresca, como se alguém tivesse borrifado um grande spray perfumado em toda a paisagem. O vento soprava fraquinho bagunçando de leve os cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes escondidos em baixo do capuz, os olhos verdes olhavam o ambiente a procura de algo que pudesse explicar sua presença ali.

Encarapitado no alto de um poste logo a frente, perto da casa **(n/a: imensa)** dos Sarutobi, um trabalhador deveria estar fazendo um concerto nos fios elétricos.

Em frente à mansão, estava parada uma perua grande, bastante marcada pelo uso, com chapa particular se mostrava tão enfeitada pelas pequeninas pétalas quanto o próprio calçamento. Uma Mercedes novinha, provavelmente dos americanos, estava estacionada no corredor da garagem dos Sarutobi, com a capota ainda úmida de orvalho da noite e salpicada de flores roxas que devem ter caído das quaresmeiras do jardim.

Durante um longo período de tempo, alguns segundos que mais pareciam décadas, Gaara permaneceu parado, imóvel, em frente às grades da mansão. Não se atreveu a apertar a campainha.

_"Preciso pensar... O que terá acontecido?"_

Havia corrido até ali sem nem ao menos um plano. Tinha corrido para Ino, corrido por ela. Mas agora tentava respirar com calma, tentar achar uma hipótese convincente que pudesse explicar aquela sensação desagradável que a voz preocupada do americano lhe causara. Não poderia simplesmente ir entrando sem mais nem menos, não era louco a esse ponto.

Gaara gostava de Ino, e até demais. Mas, a verdade, ate agora não foi correspondido, nem mesmo um pouco. Se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, na certa a garota iria achá-lo ridículo ir a essa hora na casa dos americanos.

_**-Quem você pensa que é para vir aqui?-**__ provavelmente perguntaria a jovem __**– Por que você tem que se meter em, Gaara?**_

_**- Pelo simples fato de eu gostar de você, Ino...**__ – responderia _

Responderia? Responderia coisa nenhuma! Nunca teria coragem para isso, não agora...

Enquanto brigava internamente, o ruivo percebe que a porta lateral se abre e dela sai uma mulher. A gorda babá do pequeno Toshio, a _**nanny**_, seu rosto estava vermelho, deveria ter chorado. _"Mas por quê?"_ Ela se dirige ao amplo terreno dos fundos da casa, onde provavelmente ficavam as construções de serviço.

Gaara percebe alguns movimentos vindos do interior da casa, talvez alguém observando pelas cortinas. Logo, o ruivo percebe um homem vindo em sua direção, o cara não era do tipo de muitos amigos, seu rosto era quase por completo tampado por faixas deixando apenas um olho de fora. Primeiro pensamento era recuar e dar o fora, mas bem naquele momento sente uma pressão sobre suas costelas. Parou não conseguia se mover, qualquer movimento de músculos poderia ser o ultimo.

O homem com a cara enfaixada apontava-lhe um revolver, sua mira era perfeita, bem entre os olhos do ruivo. Uma voz atrás de si quebrou o silencio mortífero:

**- Parado! Nem pense em mover um músculo ou haverá vários buracos pelo longo do corpo!-** logo se ouve uma risada

Como iria sair de lá estava encurralado, sua vida estava a mercê da vontade de dois loucos.

* * *

><p>Mais um cp. pronto... Como sera que o Gaara vai se virar? Descubram no proximo cap...suhhsushush<p>

***varios tipos de flores**

**E**_**NROLAÇÃO:**_

**Abrindo o computador se encontrava uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos escuros utilizando uma camisola de verão, estava calma e feliz até que...**

- O que vc esta fazendo a essa hora da madrugada em?

**Nathy** -!GAARA SEU RUIVO DESGRAÇADO QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO!O que vc esta fazendo aqui seu louco ruivo?

**Gaara** - E ainda pergunta eu estou aqui por eu ser o personagem principal e ver se vc nao acaba com a minha repútação...

**Nathy** - :D Vou pensar no seu caso... As **REVIEWS**!

**IgorPasche: **

**Gaara- **QUEM É ESSA DESGRAÇA? EU VOU MATAR ELE!-** a areia que do nada apareceu no quarto começou a se movimentar de "raiva"**

**Nathy**- Bom, como vc pode ver ele nao gostou nem um pouco de vc querer troca-lo e acho que nao vai dar certo o Naruto na minha historia, ele é escandaloso demais para andar despercebido... Mas brigada pela ideia eu ate pensei em fazer com o Naruto essa historia mas nao iria dar certo...

**Otowa Nekozawa:**

**Gaara-** Eu gostei dela...

**Nathy-** Otawa vc acertou em cheio... o garota esperta, e valeu pela dica da discrição do nosso querido ruivo aqui... e muito brigada por ter gostado isso ajuda na auto estima, valeu ta...

**Sabaku New:**

**Gaara- **GaaIno? Desde quando eu gosto daquela loira oxigenada?

**Nathy-** Se vc ainda nao reparou na fic acima que vc gosta da Ino _"Gaara gostava de Ino, e ate demais."_ depois diz de sua reputação

**Gaara-** Um dia minha vida acaba e essa tortura junto...

**Nathy- **Eu nao acho tortura nao, vc deveria ler uma das fics dela que sao otimas ta e ate que vc vai gostar de algumas partes- cara de safada e maliciosa predomina- nao acha... Mas voltando a review... _**Miga**_eu tambem adoro esse casal e muito brigada pelo incentivo, isso ajuda muito... Eu tambem adoro as suas fics e espero voce continuar tá.

**(Momento propaganda: As fics da Sabaku new sao: Pesadelos, Inevitavel e No Amor e Na Guerra)**

**Gaara- **Finalmente acabou...

**Nathy-** foram apenas tres, nossa que extressado!

**Gaara-** a tanto faz... to indo

**Nathy-** se dispede ne imcopetencia...

**Gaara-** me obrigue

**Nathy pega um ursinho muito bonitinho de pelucia e uma tesoura**

**Gaara-** O.O Larga o Teddy

**Nathy-** se despede

**Gaara-** NUNCA!-**nathy começa a cotar uma orelhinha-** Ta ta ta eu falo... Ja né minna!

**Nathy joga o Teddy para Gaara-** aaahhhaahh! Eu queria brincar mais, porem... Ja né minna! **DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	3. Mansão Sarutobi

Yo, minna , mais um cap. frasquinho para saciar a sede de varias coisinhas que se divertem como eu em ler fics...

_Naruto não é de minha autoria, pois se fosse o clã Uchiha já estaria reconstruido pelo fato do Sasuke ter algum cerebro e parar de pensar em vingança, com consequencia se casando com a Sakura. _

* * *

><p><strong>Mansão dos Sarutobi<strong>

"_Mexer um músculo... mexer um músculo! Isso é coisa para se pensar com um revolver apontado para sua cabeça e outro espetando lhe as costelas!" _

Fazendo um grande esforço, o homem enfaixado abriu o pesado portão de ferro, que ao girar fez um barulho alto e incomodo levando em conta a falta de graxa de muitos anos. O sujeito que chegara por trás pegou o braço direito do ruivo e o torceu brutalmente às costas, apertando contra a mochila, Gaara se encontrava imobilizado em poucos segundos.

**- Ai, qual é cara? Só estava passando... **

**- CALA A BOCA! Se quiser continuar vivo!**

Às pressas, o homem a sua frente agarrou-lhe a gola do blusão e empurrou-o para frente. Antes que se desse conta, Gaara estava dentro da mansão, um lugar onde nunca havia pisado antes. Foi arrastado pelo andar térreo, quase que podendo sentir a maciez dos tapetes através das solas dos tênis, sendo jogado agressivamente no meio do salão principal.

No centro da sala, sentado na beirada do sofá com uma má vontade, como se aquela não fosse sua própria casa, encontrava-se o casal americano. Gaara nunca vira pessoalmente o famoso Asuma Sarutobi, o poderoso presidente de uma multinacional de eletrônicos. Porem sabia que era o homem, aquele rosto sério sempre com um cigarro na boca era conhecido das pessoas que liam jornal, mas especificamente, as colunas sociais, de tecnologias e vários cadernos de economia. Asuma estava pálido como cera, diferente daquele rosto poderoso que aparecia nos diversos jornais na cidade, estava nervoso e preocupado com olheiras profundas como se nunca tivesse dormido na vida, seus braços entrelaçavam os ombros de sua esposa, Kurenai, tentando confortá-la.

No outro lado da sala, o ruivo reconheceu uma linda silhueta loira de curvas volumosas e sedutoras que se encontravam escondidas por uma blusa de mangas compridas, encolhida e perturbada. **Ino!** A garota estava a uns dez metros de distancia, mas Gaara pode perceber que seu "_rostinho de anjo" _estava machucado.

O homem enfaixado, que o jogou a pouco no chão, desviou sua atenção da loira ao pega-lo novamente pela gola da blusa, levantando-o alto o suficiente para seus pés saírem do chão. Nesse momento, o capuz que estava usando para esconder seu cabelo cairá de sua cabeça, deixando a vista sua cabeleira vermelha a todos do recinto. Esforçava-se para se soltar, porém sua força era inferior a do homem que o segurava.

**- Pein, encontramos esse moleque bisbilhotando lá fora!**

O garoto deu de cara com um grandalhão, ruivo mais para o marrom com vários piercing no rosto, o olhava surpreso. Arrastado novamente como um criminoso, quase que literalmente, o rapaz foi atirado de bruços no sofá, que se encontrava no fundo da sala, um sujeito segurou seus braços nas costas, quase que o esmagando pelo peso do corpo _"inimigo"_ enquanto outro começou a revista-lo á mãos brutais. Sua mochila foi esvaziada, caído sobro o tapete se encontrava seu material, livros e cadernos, varias apostilas e pastas. Até mesmo sua prova com conceito médio... O sujeito revistou os cadernos, quase que rasgando as folhas, como se achasse algo útil em um caderno de estudante.

"_Procurando o quê? Meus desenhos do rostinho de Ino?"_

A senhora Sarutobi levantou-se e avançou em direção à Gaara, ansiosa. Porém o marido a conteve, sussurrando algo inaudível em seu ouvido. Quando percebe uma mudança na sala, uma arma encostou-se na testa de Gaara e uma voz ameaçadora começou a ser ouvida:

**- Fale, moleque! O que você estava espiando? Quem é você?-** o home de piercing que gritava querendo respostas, provavelmente o líder. Mesmo contorcido no sofá, o ruivo tentou encará-lo, seus olhos frios e sem qualquer emoção na maioria das vezes era o que perturbava os pesadelos das pessoas a quem ele botava medo.

**- Está olhando o quê? O que você quer? Sabe do quê? Fale! AGORA!**

Seus braços torcidos às costas começavam a dor insuportavelmente e o ruivo deixou transparecer um careta de dor. Olhou para o tubo preto encostado em sua testa e respondeu de sua maneira- indiferente frio com sarcasmo incluído:

**- Meu nome?RÁRÁ!-**riu sarcasticamente**- Gaara. Sabuko no Gaara e se quer saber, sou amigo da Ino e vim falar com ela. Algum problema?**

**- Ino? A loira? O que você quer com ela? O que você sabe?**

**- Saber o quê? Que você parece um pedaço de madeira cheia de pregos, é? Ou que aquele cara aparece uma múmia?**

**- CHEGA! RESPONDA! O QUE VOCÊ SABE?**

Gaara já ia responder, quando uma vozinha assustada veio em socorro dele, a voz que ele tanto prezava em ouvir, a voz de Ino:

**- Gaara é um colega da minha sala,Pein-sama. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso tudo. Pode largá-lo, por favor. Por favor...**

O homem que a garota chamará de " Pein-sama", fez um sinal com a cabeça e quase que imediatamente a arma foi abaixada e o aperto em suas costas afrouxou. O rapaz ajeitou-se em seu lugar, sem desviar seus olhos verdes do homem enfaixado que estava com o revolver na mão. Seu rosto poderia ter um aspecto serio e indiferente, mas por dentro estava surpreso e um tanto quanto feliz.

"_Ino tinha me defendido! A mim, Gaara..."_

**- Como é mesmo o seu nome?-**Pein virou para ele limpando sua arma, seus olhos eram de duvida e ao mesmo tempo mortíferos, coisa que não aterroriza o ruivo.

**- Tá surdo, é?-**retrucou

**- SEM BRINCADEIRAS! RESPONDA!**

**- Tá, tá, nervosinho-** irônico ao cubo vezes dez- **Se quer tanto saber é Gaara. GAARA! Vou até soletrar, oh: G-A-A-R-A!**

**- Pouco me importa... Foi você que ligou ainda há pouco? **

**- E se for, algo contra? Que saiba não é crime ligar para alguem...**

**- Pois então fique sabendo, moleque, que você não tinha nada que vir meter o nariz onde não é chamado. Agora não sai mais. NINGUEM SAI DESSA CASA! Junte seu lixo e cale a sua boca, com sua colega. Nem um pio, hein?**

Gaara até que iria contrariar o homem a sua frente, mas ao abrir a boca nenhum som saiu, não que estivesse com medo e sim que estava pensando em Ino. A loira já estava assusta e o defendeu por apenas um motivo: acabar com a briga antes que virasse um tiroteio.

Calou-se e abaixou-se para juntar seus pertences que estavam espalhados pelo tapete. O "Pein-sama" voltou para perto do sofá onde estava o casal americano, espremidos e atordoado de medo, e ficou cochichando em seus ouvidos. Os três pareciam hipnotizados por um misero aparelho telefônico colocado na mesinha de centro. O ambiente estava dentre de um silencio mortal, o único som a soar pelo recinto era um baixo soluço vindo da senhora Sarutobi.

* * *

><p><strong>ENROLAÇÃO:<strong>

- Nossa isso parece um enterro... De onde eu tirei tanta melancolia?

- Danisse, isso nao vem ao caso... Me fala por que sempre sou eu que me fodo?

- Como sim, Gaara?

- Nao vem com essa de "como assim" vc sabe muito bem, sempre sou eu o sequestrado ou quem sequestra, o quase morto, o desgraçado frio e calculista...

- Ora, essa! Com issa cara de psicopata assacino que vc tem, queria o que?

- Sei la, que tal **ALGO QUE NÃO ENVOLVESSE UMA ARMA APONTADA PARA A MINHA CABEÇA!**

- Tá certo, eu vejo o que posso fazer...- abre o net e começa a digitar- Arrumando, arrumando, arrumando... **PRONTO**!

- Pronto o que sua louca varrida?

- O tocha, vem cá!- imagine eu toda feliz da vida... pois é dificil, né?

- Tocha é a sua avó!

- Sensivel, nossa nunca pensei que o ruivo psicopata fosseassim... que CUTCUTCUT!- disse eu apertando as buchechas do ruivinho ( gato, gostoso, um tesão, nada de mais)

- Para com isso, fala logo o que quer...

- Bom, eu arrumei(obvio) a fic e nao vai ter mais armas apontadas pra sua cabeça, tá, mas perdeu a graça da fic...

- Legal... ei quantas vezes tinha uma arma apontada para minha cabeça?

- Sei lá, umas dez, por ai...- disse bançando os ombros

- X.X Depois fala que eu sou o psicopata.

- :DD Mas vc é :DD

- Deixa para lá, posso ir embora

- Primeiro fala tchau para o pesso-

- Já era... FUI

- o.O Gaara, seu ruivo do paraguai, volta aqui... aaaahhh Ja né, minna **DEIXEM REVIEWS!** GAARA, VOLTA AQUI AINDA NAO ACABEI COM VC!

* * *

><p><strong>DEIXEM REVIEWS,<strong>** e façam a sua autorinha feliz e continuar a fic...**


	4. Pior que um sequestro?

Yo,minna!

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-fugindo de algumas kunais- Calma gente eu sei que demorei, mas postei e tenho uma grande explicação para isso... Bom... er que er... deixa para lá...

Boa Leitura

Naruto nao me pertence, pois se fosse assim a Ino já estaria entre amassos com o Gaara a cada paginas...XD

* * *

><p><strong>Pior que um sequestro?<strong>

Uma onda de calor encostou-se ao rapaz, Ino veio ajuda-lo a recolher os cadernos espalhados. Gaara pegou um deles, amarrotado pelas mãos do policial de cara enfaixada que o revistará. Ficou alisando as folhas do caderno e olhando para a loira ao seu lado, com o rabo dos olhos – e já estava craque nisso, nem lembrava mais quantas vezes fez isso. Pode olhar mais de perto o machucado na face direita da menina, uma mancha grande e arroxeada.

**- Por que você apareceu aqui, em?**- a loira perguntou, num misero sussurro com uma certa impaciência, que o ruivo já esperava já que uma das coisas que a loira não tinha era paciência – **O que é que você tinha que fazer aqui, cabeça de fosforo? Não podia escolher hora pior... **- sua voz foi sumindo e virou novamente a cabeça para o chão.

Os insultos e implicações, ele já estava acostumado, mas o que poderia ser pior para Gaara do que o desprezo continuo de Ino?

**- Pior que um sequestro? Tem por acaso, loira?**

A jovem virou-se para ele, arregalando suas pedras preciosas, de um azul turquesa celestial que para ele eram os olhos joviais.

**- Sequestro? Como você sabe que houve um sequestro por aqui?**

O ruivo abaixou os olhos verdes, como se seu interesse fosse colocar os cadernos na mochila, porem na verdade os olhos dela parecem que o afogam e não o deixam voltar a superfície, o prende e consome cada essência de sanidade presente em seu corpo e não era momento para perder o controle.

**- Até é fácil adivinhar. Nem você, nem Toshio se quer tiveram visão no colégio hoje...**

**- Serio? Não diga! Não sabia que faltei no colégio. -** Ino não acreditava em uma palavra – **E dai? Como é que você poderia saber do...**

**- Ino! Cala a sua boca e me deixa falar**- ela tentou falar mais o ruivo foi mais rápido e tampou sua boca com a mão –** Vocês podem faltar à aula quando quiserem. Só que eu liguei para a sua casa e não havia ninguém.**

**- Minha casa? - **perguntou ao tirar a mão do garoto da sua boca -** Como você sabe o meu telefone?**

**- Aaaahhhh... Lembra-se daquela vez que eu pedi o seu numero por causa daquele trabalho de estudos sociais?**

**- Não.**

**-É você esqueceu. - **_"Quem não esqueceria?"_** – Acabei achando o numero esquecido e resolvi ligar. Queria saber se você tinha as anotações de matemática do ano passado, eu estou ferrado na matéria daquela cobra. Depois liguei para cá e o americano atendeu muito nervoso...**

**- Para cá também?**- interrompeu- **Como é que você...**

**- Nada. Era por causa das anotações. Me lembrei que ontem era noite de você tomar conta do Toshio.**

**- Anda **_**"sabendo"**_** de muita coisa, cabelo de labareda.**

O ruivo desconversou, insistindo com firmeza nas razões de sua desconfiança:

**- Na certa, você dormiria aqui.**

**- É... Eu tinha mesmo que dormir aqui...**

**- Então se você ou o americaninho tivesse adoecido, na certa estariam aqui, não é? Resolvi dar uma passadinha e só faltava uma placa no portão**_**: "ATENÇÃO: nesta casa foi seqüestrado um garotinho chamado Toshio..."**_

**- O QUÊ? Como assim?**

**- Ino, assim você me faz acreditar no clichê que toda loira é burra...**

**- ORA SEU... – **a loira pegou um dos cadernos e bateu com força na cabeça do ruivo.

**-Ai! Sua louca, por acaso tem algum problema, sua loira oxigenada?- **reclama e coloca a mão onde a garota tinha lhe acertado.

**- Não, mas você vai ter muitos se continuar a me chamar de burra, entendeu cabeça de fósforo!- **falou a loira cruzando os braços na frente do corpo** – Agora me explica direito essa historia, pois para mim esta muito mal contada.**

**- Tá eu explico, mas presta atenção. Não vou repetir... **– Gaara olhou para a loira ao seu lado, esta porém olhava para o caderno em suas mãos –** Há um perua em frente a casa com chapa particular que só a policia usa. Você não voltou para casa e a nanny do americaninho aparece chorando, ontem você estava sozinha com o garoto e me aparece machucada... Está doendo muito?**

**- Muito? Não... – **responde com dificuldade, com um fio de voz**.**

**- Ótimo. E tem mais: a voz do senhor Sarutobi estava nervosa e preocupada no telefonema, provavelmente esperava contato dos sequestradores. E para piorar, o tal cara de madeira pregada me pergunta se **_**eu, este ser que não presta para nada**_**, sabe de alguma coisa. O que falta para concluir que o pequeno Toshio foi sequestrado?**

Ino não respondeu, olhou diretamente para os olhos verdes do ruivo, olhava fixamente como se fosse a primeira vez que prestava atenção nele. Gaara a surpreendera, não havia duvida nenhuma. Ino queria rir da aura de vitória que o ruivo aparentava ter, mas os pensamentos em sua mente se voltaram à noite anterior e abaixou os olhos para os cadernos novamente, o brilho em seu olhos não existia mais, estavam tristes e opacos.

**- Bem, Gaara... eu... eu estava aqui, estudando Biologia quando...**

Confusa, a menina tentou colocar um dos cadernos na mochila do ruivo, o deixando cair. Este abriu-se e uma das paginas revelou um desenho a lápis, um lindo rosto adolescente, muito bem desenhado.

**- Ei! Esta sou eu!**

Rapidamente, Gaara tomou o caderno das mãos de Ino o colocando na mochila:

**- Você? Que nada... Esta se achando muito, em loira, é só um desenho qualquer...**

**- Ora, foguinho! Você nunca me disse que...**

**- Eu já disse tudo o que podia deduzir. Agora é a sua vez de entrar em detalhes, loira.**

A jovem olhou para o rapaz vencida, odiava perder, todavia o ruivo tinha razão na maioria das vezes e essa era uma delas, levantou o olhar e contou tudo o que já relatara aos policiais. Repetiu todo com esforço, sua voz saia com dificuldade, era difícil e doloroso para Ino relembrar os acontecimentos que se passaram naquela casa na noite anterior.

Sem interromper nem se quer uma vez, Gaara ouviu atentamente a narrativa da loira, anotando mentalmente cada detalhe, tinha a impressão que necessitaria dela mais tarde... e a sensação estranha desde o telefonema parecia aumentar...

* * *

><p><strong>Minha gente, e ai o que aconteceu, é isso mesmo eu vou deixar vcs com curisidade, sou muito má-risada maquiavelica- cofcofcof... E ai goataram odiaram, amaram, ficaram de recuperação, esta com raiva do mundo por repetir, passou no vestibular ou falhou pela oitava vez, qualquer coisa deixem REVIEWS! Isso nao mata... <strong>eu acho...

**ENROLAÇÃO:**

- Yo minna... sei que sumi mais aqui estou para responder as minhas queridas reviews :P

- FINALMENTE NÃO?

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! PARA DE ME DAR SUSTO, SEU RUIVO DE ARRAQUE!

- Não ¬¬

- Seu grosso...

- YYYYYYYYOOOOO, NATHY!

- INO! Tudo bem?

-Td. E você?

- Td.

- O que vc esta fazendo aqui, loira oxigenada?

- Vim ajudar a responder as reviews, ruivo do paraguai.

- Que otimo...¬¬

- AS REVIEWS!

**Otowa Nekozawa:**

**Gaara: **Ah que maravilha, mais um que me quer fora da fic¬¬

**Ino:** Pelo menos o Shika e bem melhor do que voce, mais inteligente, bonito, e pelo menos nos tiraria daquela enrascada sem se um grosso...*.*(olhinhos brilhando)

**Nathy:** Meu Kami! Como voce consegue... é uma ideia bem melhor do que o Gaara, esse grosso com cabelo de labareda nao merece ser inteligente.

**Gaara:** EI! EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!

**Ino:** Shika-kun, pq nao é vc que esta aqui e sim esse TROGLADITA!

**Gaara:** EI!

**Nathy:** Para a proxima review, antes que esses dois entrem em tapas...

**Otowa Nekozawa:**

**Nathy:** Sabia que eu te adoro... Voce ate acertou quem era o policial... Como vc consegue?

**Gaara:** Tem cameras no seu quarto...

**Nathy:** X.X CAMERAS?

**Ino:** Calma, ele deve estar brincando, né cabelo de fogo?

**Gaara: **Nada de mais, e gostei da langeri, vermelho vinho e preto, certo.- **diz saindo correndo**

**Nathy:** O.O GAARA! SEU ERO, PERVERTIDO, HENTAI!VOLTA AQUI AGORA!-** sai correndo atras dele**

**Ino:** Duas crianças...¬¬

**Gaara passou pela porta do quarto:** Loira, bem que vc podia pegar algumas dicas, né... verde nao combina com voce...

**Ino:** O.O SEU HENTAI, VOLTA AQUI! GAARA VC VAI PAGAR POR FICAR ESPIANDO...

**Computador:** Bom minna, é melhor voces irem se nao vai complicar e a cena vai ficar meio inadequada...**DEIXEM REVIEWS **

Ja né


	5. Telefonemas! Agonia em pura escuridão!

**Telefonemas! Agonia em pura escuridão!**

_**Ino POV's**_

Já conhecia a mansão Sarutobi como a palma da minha mão, como se fosse minha própria casa, o pequeno Toshio me conhecia não só como amiga me considerava uma irmã mais velha, onee-chan era como o americaninho me chamava nas varias vezes que ia a mansão, e ele era como o otouto que eu nunca tive. Toshio tinha só três aninhos, mas entendia normalmente as duas línguas, o inglês dos pais e o japonês aprendido com a televisão, os empregados e comigo, tudo antes de entrar na escola.

Sabia que nas noites de "ficar com o Toshio", minha principal função era contar historias com o rapazinho no colo até que o sono vencesse. Aí era deixar o pequenino abraçado com seu cachorrinho de pelúcia e descer para o salão.

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

O relógio marcava dez horas quando o pequeno decidiu ir dormir, apaguei as luzes da sala e me acomodei no sofá de sempre. Acendi um abajur e abri a pasta de Biologia, sabia que tinha o tempo do mundo e mais um pouco, já que o americaninho nunca acordava durante a noite e não dava trabalho nenhum.

Naquela hora da noite, o salão que se encontrava deserto parecia ainda maior, caberia a minha casa e teria folga. Minha única companhia eram duas estatuetas gregas, que ladeavam a entrada do corredor, como dois grandes guardas de mármore.

A matéria, sobre classificação dos repteis, funcionou como um calmante. No meio das cobras e lagartos, minhas pálpebras estavam pesando, minha consciência apagava devagar, senti toda minha musculatura relaxar. Adormeci ali mesmo.

Algum ruído que perturbava o sossego daquela alameda residencial me fez acordar. Sentei no sofá, esfreguei os olhos, mas antes que eu pudesse me acostumar com a luz, o abajur apagou-se.

Dei um sobressalto, não pela escuridão, mas com o barulho que veio dos fundos da casa, da direção da cozinha, junto com o apagar do abajur.

**- Quem está ai?-** minha voz saiu assustada e me encolhi mais no sofá com a falta de resposta. A luz da rua entrava pelas frestas das cortinas, iluminando vagamente os moveis e as estatuetas, como se tivesse vida. Uma vida fantasmagórica e imaginária, totalmente irreal.

Nenhum estalido mais, silêncio... _"Ora, Ino! Deixe de bobagem!"_- tentava me acalmar, afastar meu próprio medo – _"A luz já vai voltar. Só esperar, deixa de imaginar coisas!"_

Aos poucos, meus olhos acostumaram-se melhor com a falta de luz e pensei em procurar uma vela na cozinha, mas por mais motivada que eu estava à escuridão era total, principalmente para aqueles lados aonde por coincidência vinha o barulho.

Nesse instante percebi movimentos, não estava mais só. Era como se uma das belas estatuetas de mármore do salão tomasse vida e se fizesse ver, por um pequeno instante, que vinha da cozinha. Foi a ultima coisa que eu percebi, por longos minutos, nenhum ruído, nenhuma sombra... Deixei-me levar, baixei a guarda...

De repente, senti como se alguém me observa-se e logo pude perceber movimentos atrás de mim. Segundos depois, estava me debatendo contra um par de mãos fortes que me agarrava, com uma força que desconhecia consegui me levantar levando meu agressor junto. E pude perceber a dificuldade de continuar me segurando graças ao sofá onde estava a pouco, com essa vantagem à meu favor dei um pequeno passo para frente e levei todo o meu lado direito junto, soltando um dos meus braços, com isso dei-lhe uma forte cotovelada e ouvi um pequeno e rouco "uf!".

Percebi alguém se aproximando pela frente, sem pensar direito me debati no escuro e minhas mãos bateram na altura do rosto da sombra. Pode ser ouvido um gemido surdo, acompanhado de alguns palavrões. Sinto uma pancada forte, como um soco, as sombras começam a girar e senti tudo em meu corpo ficar dormente... Cai sobre o sofá.

Quis gritar, mas meu agressor segurava-me pelo pescoço, sufocando a cada tentativa de soltar um misero ruído. Enquanto tentava me livrar novamente das garras de meu agressor, percebi que outras sombras subiam as escadas, levando uma lanterna de mão... Talvez fossem duas ou três pessoas.

Logo estavam voltando, mas tinha algo a mais. Percebi que uma delas trazia alguma coisa no colo. Um embrulho grande... _"Oh! Não, isso não!"_

**- TOSHIO! TOSHIO! ELE NÃO... NÃO!-** foi a única coisa que consegui gritar, minha garganta estava seca e sendo pressionada por um par de mãos fortes do agressor. Mas qual eu não sabia dizer... Não passavam de sombras.

**- QUITA! – **fui golpeada novamente, porem com muita força. No mesmo lugar, a face direita... Com a pancada tudo ficou mais escuro, mas não perdi totalmente a consciência. Notei que as duas pessoas que me seguravam e me batiam saiam apressadas, acompanhando os outros comparsas.

Um grande silencio sucedeu a tragédia... Fiz um esforço sobre humano para poder ficar de pé. Apoiando nas paredes e moveis do corredor, me locomovi em direção a cozinha. Encontrei fósforos sobre a pia e acendi um. Quando finalmente encontrei o quadro de luz, já tinha utilizado o quarto fósforo e ultimo.

Como eu calculava, a chave havia sido desligada. Liguei-a de novo e ouvi o barulho que havia me assustado anteriormente. Acendi o interruptor da cozinha, na parede de azulejos, o relógio marcava quatro horas da madrugada.

Suportando a dor que lhe queimava o rosto, subi as escadas, em direção ao quarto do americaninho, ir ao que eu já sabia o que haveria de encontrar.

Sobre a cama desfeita, somente o cachorrinho de pelúcia...

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

A voz do "_Pein-sama"_ alteou-se um pouco. Falava andando em volta da sala,sem olhar para ninguém, como se interrogasse as paredes:

— **O senhor tem certeza de que me contou tudo, Sarutobi-**_**san**_**? Tem certeza de que não sabe de mais nada que possa nos ajudar?**

— **É claro que tenho certeza!** — respondeu com segurança o pai, com um tom de voz de quem não está acostumado a ter suas declarações postas em dúvida. _"É claro, quem duvidaria do poderoso Asuma Sarutobi"_

— **O senhor não está com medo,Sarutobi-**_**san**_**?** — insistiu o investigador, sua voz era grossa e forte, porem Gaara conseguiu ouvir por entre ela um tom sarcastico. **—Não está tentando proteger os seqüestradores com medo de que eles façam alguma coisa ao seu filho?**

— **Não estou protegendo ninguém! Só quero meu filho de volta!**

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

Sai do quarto do menino apavorada. Mesmo imaginando o teria ocorrido estava rezando para ser mentira.

**-MEU KAMI! Seqüestraram o Toshio! Seqüestraram o **_**meu otouto**_**!- **Ok, ok! Ele não é meu irmão, mas convivemos tanto que da à entender que somos. Lembrava e repetia varias vezes na minha cabeça o número do telefone onde os Sarutobi tinham ido jantar, para não esquecer.

Desci correndo as escadas, em busca de um telefone, encontrei um ao lado do sofazinho onde estava. O aparelho tocou, antes que pudesse chegar a ele. Atendi, com o coração em um grande aperto:

**-É a Ino?**

Ouviu um sotaque americano. O aperto ficou maior... Era o sotaque de Asuma Sarutobi.

**-Meu filho? O que houve com meu filho?**

Tentei contar o que acontecera, mas fui interrompida pelo homem:

-**My God! Então é verdade! Alguém telefonou para cá, dizendo que Toshio, o meu filhinho estava em poder deles. My God!**

-**Sarutobi-san, eu...** — tentei novamente começar a falar, mas fui interrompida.

**-Você fique aí, quieta, Ino. Eu e Kurenai voltaremos num instante. Não ligue para ninguém, nem faça nada!**

_**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**_

_"Os filhos da put... sabiam até o telefone do lugar onde estavam os pais do garoto!"_pensou Gaara, ouvindo atentamente a continuação da narrativa de Ino. _"Kuso!Que organização!"_

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

Os quinze minutos que esperei pareceram os _anos_ mais longos de sua vida, até a Mercedes de Asuma Sarutobi encostar-se à lateral da casa, em vez de rumar para a garagem, como faria numa ocasião normal. Kurenai-san, a okaasan de Toshio, estava trêmula como se tivesse frio e tentava segurar o choro.

O americano suava, de olhos esbugalhados, olhava para mim como se eu pudesse resolver a situação, mas eu consegui aparecer muito pior do que eles. Ouviram-me rapidamente contar o que tinha acontecido e Asuma-san balançou a cabeça, desorientado.

**-Os seqüestradores disseram para eu esperar em casa por outro telefonema... -** Por mais 1/4 de hora, ficamos esperando ali, no grande salão, ao lado do aparelho telefônico. Ninguém ousava dizer mais nada.

Eram quatro e meia em ponto quando o telefone tocou.

— **Hello... Sim, eu faço tudo o que vocês quiserem, mas não maltratem o meu filho... Não! Por favor, não desligue!**- Lívido, repôs o aparelho sobre a mesa.

— **O que foi, Asuma-kun?** — implorou Kurenai-san. — **O que eles disseram?**

O marido passou o braço pelos ombros da mulher.

— **Disseram para esperar... Vão ligar de novo...**

— **Esperar? Ai, meu Kami!**

— **Escute, querida **— o Sarutobi falava com segurança, encarando a esposa. **— Não falei com a polícia até agora, mas acho que não há outra alternativa...**

— **Isso nunca!** — Kurenai-san quase gritava, agarrando o paletó do marido. **— E se eles fizerem algum mal ao Toshio-kun?**

— **Vamos explicar o caso a eles, querida. A polícia está acostumada com essas coisas. Podem vir para cá à paisana, sem chamar a atenção. O que não podemos é continuar nessa agonia!**

Asuma-san fez a ligação.

— **Hello, por favor, quero comunicar um seqüestro...** — parou de falar, como se esperasse que a ligação fosse transferida para outra pessoa. — **Hello? Divisão Anti-Seqüestro?** (n/a:que nominho, em?/Inner: Cala a boca e continua.) **Sim, meu filho foi seqüestrado! Meu nome é...**

Ouvi-o explicar com detalhes tudo o que tinha acontecido e terminar implorando, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era escutar e rezar:

— **Por favor, venham para cá o mais rápido possível. Mas sem estardalhaço. Se os bandidos souberem que nós chamamos a polícia, podem matar meu filho!**

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

O relógio nem chegou a marcar cinco horas da manhã quando quatro policiais chegaram ao portão do palacete com toda a discrição pedida pelo otou-san de Toshio. Só percebemos a sua chegada com a campainha, se nem de dentro de casa dava para ouvir sua chegada, provavelmente tinham enganado também o bando de seqüestradores.

Quem dava as ordens era o Pein-sama, delegado especializado em seqüestres e ninguém se atrevia a não fazer como este tinha ordenado.

Os quatros homens queriam saber da historia por completa e o Sarutobi-san não sabia de todos os detalhes. Aí, foi a minha vez de falar... Recontava e repetia novamente o ocorrido, o Pein-sama me fez repetir mil vezes o que tinha acontecido durante a noite e a madrugada. Eram quatro horas da manhã, eu disse para ele, e o homem ficou insistindo se eram quatro e cinco ou cinco para as quatro...

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

A manhã nublada começava a surgir, provavelmente era umas seta horas quando ouvi um barulho de chaves,na porta da cozinha.

— **Deve ser a Konan-chan** — disse Kurenai-san. — **Quer dizer, a babá do meu filho...**

— **Kakuza! **— ordenou o Pein-sama, para um dos policiais. **— Traga essa mulher para cá!**

O homem que foi chamado era meio impossível ver o seu rosto, porque ele cobria-o de todos os jeitos só deixando a mostra os olhos frios, este cumpriu a ordem, trazendo pelo braço, meio arrastada, a nanny do americaninho. Ela não era gorducha, como falavam só apenas usava roupas terrivelmente maiores que o seu corpo. Só ouvir as primeiras explicações rudes do delegado sobre o que tinha acontecido para que a moça começasse um ataque histérico.

— **O Toshio-kun? NÃO, NÃO PODE SER!**

**OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

— **Os outros empregados da casa também devem estar chegando, não é?** —perguntou Pein-sama, depois que, a custo, a babá acalmara-se e fora para a cozinha, em busca de água com açúcar junto com um outro policial, um homem com a cara quase que totalmente enfaixada deixado apenas um olho de fora. **— Quantos são, Sarutobi-**_**san**_**?**

— **Só a cozinheira, a arrumadeira e o jardineiro...**

— **Hidan! **— ordenou Pein-sama para o outro policial. Este era totalmente diferente dos outros dois, cabelos brancos na altura do queixo pareciam lambidos por vacas de tão lisos e ensebados que estavam e em seu pescoço sobre a gravata preta tinha um símbolo estranho, provavelmente de alguma religiao**— Vá para a calçada em frente e fique de olho. Quando esses empregados chegarem, dispense todos. Diga que o Sarutobi-san deu a eles o dia de folga. Não quero mais ninguém aqui para atrapalhar!**

Voltou-se para mim e o casal americano:

— **E vocês: ninguém bote a cara para fora. Não quero que os seqüestradores saibam que a polícia já está na jogada. Precisam ter cuidado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enrolaçao:<strong>

**eu: **hoje eu to de saco cheio, mas eu vou responder as reviews... E sim espancamos o gaara e ele precisa se recuperar, acho que batemos meio forte de mais O.o

**Otowa**** Nekozawa****:** Otawa, que bom que vc gostou da aparariçao da Ino na fic, agora um cap. inteiro com ela narrando n.n... MUARAMUARAMURA O GAARA VAI PULVERIZAR NOVAMENTE!MUARAMURAMUARA... Eu apoio totalmente o seu VAI LA GAARA e ele vai ter uma briga e uma fuga para fazer... Surpresa para depois...n.n

**Natsumi:** OBA! MAIS UMA LEITORA! LALALALALA!*.* Que bom que vc se indentificou com a fic, mei propasito era esse mesmo e eu consegui! VIVA!- dançando macarena

**eu:** Bom, chegamos ao fim de mais um cap. e eu espero mais reviews... É só 2 min. da sua leitura sagrada e sem ele vc pode matar o autor... Nao queremos prisoes aqui, entao... DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM ESSA BAKA VIVER MAIS UM DIA! JA NE!


	6. Quanto vale uma vida?

**Naruto não me pertence... Isso é uma bosta, fazer o quê? Sou inútil e só posso pegar-los emprestado...**

**Quanto vale uma vida?**

A narrativa de Ino tinha terminado, ela falava num fio de voz e varias lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos por mais que esta tenta-se limpar-las com as costas das mãos, pareciam não ter fim.

— **E isso foi tudo, Gaara... Até agora não houve outra comunicação dos seqüestradores. Passamos esse tempo todo aqui, esperando...**–a loira soltou um pequeno suspiro seguido de um bocejo.

Gaara notou que a loira estava morrendo de sono, alem do obvio, pelas suas olheiras e o tom de preguiça em sua voz_."Talvez o cansaço até seja bom para ela... Ela precisa relaxar... Coitadinha!NANI?! O que eu estou dizendo? Por estou preocupado com ela... Mas ela ta com sono, deveria oferecer pelo menos o ombro para ela dor... Não pense besteiras, seja Homem!"_

Enquanto o ruivo tinha um conflito interno, Ino involuntariamente se apoio no ombro do colega, simplesmente fechou os olhos e se pegou a dormir em sono solto. Gaara olhou para a loira que cochilava e um micro-sorriso de lado, imperceptível, estampou o seu rosto, mesmo que nem o próprio tenha percebido.

Olhou um relógio elegante, encostado na parede da sala, marcava nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã, nem se preocupava com o horário, os pais da loira trabalhavam o dia inteiro, até as sete horas da noite não dariam por falta dela e no máximo se esta não aparece-se até lá pensariam que esta a tomar conta do Toshio novamente. Gaara tinha que achar um jeito de sair daquela mansão até a hora que Kankurou sai-se do trabalho ou que Temari volta-se da casa de Tenten, onde ele não tinha o menor interesse de saber pra que ela tinha que estar lá. Só sabia que se não aparece-se os irmãos iam até chamar a CIA e a Máfia Japonesa, por enquanto estavam presos naquela casa, junto com os pais do menino, a babá e os policiais, até que...

Nesse momento, a campainha do telefone ecoou pela sala e calou todas as bocas, acordando Ino, que despertava apavorada. O fone foi levantado do gancho pelo pai do pequeno Toshio, mas a ansiedade de todos naquele salão acompanhou seu gesto.

**— Hello!** — a voz de Asuma Sarutobi soou baixo, como se o americano temesse o que ia ouvir. O aparelho já estava conectado a um gravador, e o tal homem enfaixado ("_Lembrar de perguntar para a loira, quem é essa múmia"_ _-_ pensava o ruivo) acionou o botão "liga". Sem ruído, a fita começou a girar.

**— Yes, I am... O que vocês fizeram com...** - Asuma falava com mais sotaque do que de costume. **— Yes, estou ouvindo... Não farei mais perguntas... Quero saber apenas se meu filho está bem... Plese, não façam nada a ele...** — calou-se um pouco, ouvindo. **— WHAT? Tudo isso? Mas é muito! Como é que eu vou... My God! No, no, plese...NO!**

O empresário Sarutobi repôs o fone no gancho. Os olhos se tornaram mais opacos e a palidez do rosto aumentava. Dona Kurenai o abraçou, ansiosa. Pain-_sama_ (_"Aquele bosta pregado, tinha que ser chamado com -sama, que ser inútil_-pensava o ruivo)pertou uma das teclas de seu telefone celular e perguntou:

**— Como é? Deu para localizar a ligação? Não? Droga!**

O policial fez voltar a fita que gravara toda a conversa. Mas, antes que pudessem ouvi-la, Asuma informou, numa voz desolada:

**— They... Eles querem um milhão de dólares para cada quilo de peso do meu filho...**

Um silêncio apavorado envolveu a todos, sendo apenas rompido pro Pain:

**— Um milhão de dólares por quilo? Que história é essa?**

O empresário escondeu o rosto nas mãos:

**— Quando eu disse que aquela quantia era demais, o outro riu e respondeu que poderia até fazer um desconto, mas que me devolveria só os quilinhos do Toshio que correspondessem ao dinheiro que eu entregasse...**

A mãe do menino soltou um grito e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

**— Toshio! My baby! Toshio! Oh, God!**

Da cozinha, veio a babá de rosto vermelho. Abraçou-se à senhora e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

**— Venha, dona Kurenai. Venha comigo. Vou fazer um chá para a senhora. Tudo vai acabar bem, esteja certa...**

As duas sumiram pela porta da cozinha. Pain-_sama_ e o policial enfaixado(_"A múmia e o pregado que romantico ¬¬_ - pensava)sentaram-se perto do gravador, para ouvir a conversa que o seqüestrador tivera com o pai do menino seqüestrado.

**— Demônios! —** blasfemava o delegado. **— Essa gente devia acabar no inferno!**

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

O senhor Sarutobi estava afundado na poltrona. Depois de ouvir a gravação, Pain andava nervoso, de um lado para outro.

**— E como é que o senhor vai conseguir esse dinheiro?**

Gaara apertou o braço de Ino, enquanto esta chorava compulsivamente. O americano esfregou os cabelos, penteando e despenteando-os com as mãos.

**— É muito dinheiro. Ninguém tem tudo isso!**

Pain-_sama_ ia e voltava, gesticulando:

**— Mas estamos sem nenhuma pista! Nenhuma pista!**

**— Vou ligar para o meu primo, Pain-sama —** decidiu o empresário. **— Ele é o diretor tesoureiro da empresa. Só ele pode levantar essa quantia!**

**— Seu primo, hem? Podemos confiar nele?**

**— É claro que sim, detetive. É como um irmão e...**

—** E ele tem esse dinheiro todo?**

**— É claro que não —** respondeu, pegando o aparelho. **— Mas, com meu aval, ele pode levantar empréstimos nos bancos em meu nome. Depois, com meu filho de volta, não me importo se tiver de me desfazer de todo o meu patrimônio para arranjar o dinheiro...**

**— Ligue para o celular dele** — sugeriu o delegado.

**— É...** — concordou Asuma —** É a única maneira de localizá-lo com certeza. Nem sei se ele está na empresa a esta hora...**

_**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**_

Quinze minutos depois, Gaara, que tinha deixado Ino dormir novamente só que ancorada na parede, espiava pela fresta das cortinas quando viu aproximar-se do portão um belíssimo BMW. O policial que estava de sentinela conferenciou um instante com o motorista do carro e abriu o portão. O BMW, também coberto por florzinhas amarelas, estacionou atrás do Mercedes.

Um motorista baixinho, de uniforme e uma mas cara laranja no rosto, saiu apressado para abrir a porta para o patrão, mas Kisame, conhecido por muitos pelas noticias nos jornais, já estava fora, correndo para a entrada da um americano alto, musculoso, com cara de tubarão. Ficou furioso quando soube do que estava acontecendo e gritou com Asuma como se o próprio pai fosse o culpado pelo seqüestro do menino:

**— My cousin! Bastards! I told you we shouldn't come to this savage country! Savages! Kidnappers!***

**— Fale japonês!** — ordenou Pain-sama rispidamente.O americano olhou para o delegado como se ainda não tivesse percebido a presença de um homem grande como aquele. E falou em um português perfeito:

**— Desculpe, delegado. Mas é que nós jamais podíamos imaginar que uma coisa horrível como essa pudesse acontecer! Desculpe se...**

**— Não precisa ser educado, Kisame. Não temos tempo para decidir qual será nosso próximo passo** — voltou-se para Asuma —**Como é que o senhor pode arranjar esse dinheiro todo em tão pouco tempo?**

O delegado, Asuma e Kisame começaram a debater as providências que podiam ser tomadas para conseguir rapidamente o dinheiro do resgate. Gaara espiou pela fresta da cortina. Longe, o policial que Ino dissera chamar-se Hidan, e que lhe espetara o cano da pistola nas costas, abria a porta do camburão e logo voltava para dentro da casa.

O motorista baixinho de mascara, que estivera o tempo todo ao lado do BMW sumiu pela entrada de serviço da casa. O rapaz continuava com aquela sensação estranha, que tinha começado quando ouvira a voz do pai de Toshio ao telefone.

A sensação parecia piorar cada vez mais e já se encontrava quase que palpável.

* * *

><p><strong>*Meu primo! Bastardos! Eu lhe disse que não deve vir a este país selvagem! Selvagens! Sequestradores *( traduzinho pros que não saber outra lingua e noa supartam o tradutor kkkk)<strong>

_**Yo,** minna!_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH NÃO ATIREM ESSAS KUNAI, ALGUM ME AJUDA, HHHHHEEEEEELLLPPPPPP! GAARA, MEU RUIVINHO LINDO ME SALVA!

Gaa: Eu vou salvar vc coisa nenhuma... Não é minha culpa vc ter deixado a historia parada a um ano... Alem do mais vc me espancou e prendeu no armario ¬¬

Mais Gaarinha, meu amorzinho, eu estava esperando vc se recuperar com eu ia saber que vc ia demorar tanto assim... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH - fugindo de kunais e jutsos - MINNA NAO FIQUEM FURIOSOS, EU SEI QUE EU DEMOREI MAIS EU VOLTEI E PROMETO ACABAR AINDA ESSE ANO, OK?! O cap. ta curto eu sei mas vc podem me matar quando eu acabar a fic... pode ser... *.*

**Reviews:**

**Otowa Nekozawa: **

**Otowa, que feio... rindo do coitadinho do Asuma... Mas eu tenho que concordar é hilario pensar do Asuma falando MY GOD kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Não se preocupe o seu queridinho Dosu vai aparecer...**

**Gaa: E ser puverizado por mim- pega um bonequinho com acar do dosu e esmaga com a areia**

**Gaara, seu ruivo aguado eu que ia falar isso- da um tapa nele - MAis voltando: Espere a luta entre eles vai ficar masi pra frente, primeiro tem um a parte romantiquinha que vai rolar junto com as suposiçoes certicimas do**

**Gaa: Brilhante, Magnifico, Honrado e Brilhante Gaara**

**Que inutil ¬¬ Bom até mais agora eu tenho prova Buaaabuaaa**

**Beijinhos até o proximo minna... JA NÉ!**


	7. A metade de uma cebola

_**A metade de uma cebola**_

Gaara virou-se e olhou a loira apoiada na parede com os olhos fechados, mas acordada, aproximou-se e perguntou como um sussurro ao seu lado:

**- Loira, qual é o nome daquela múmia?**

**- Quem...?-** questionou um pouco aérea.

**- O enfaixado.**

**- Aquele... Bem, não sei... Deve ser algo como Dusi...** – Ino franziu o nariz e olhou para cima pensando melhor –** Não, Dosi... Não 'pera...** – Forçando mais a mente –** Lembrei, é Dosu. Respondido pra você, cabelo de labareda.**

**- Tinha que ser oxigenada, pra se esquecer de um nome.** – exclamou zombeiro o ruivo apenas para ver o rosto de Ino ficar vermelho de raiva. Porem antes que a própria pudesse revidar a provocação imposta pelo ruivo, Gaara se levantou calmamente e olhou para o "múmia" e como quem quer nada sorriu para o homem:

**- Vou tomar água. Quer que eu lhe traga um copo, múmia?**

O Dosu, enfaixado e carrancudo pelo apelido imposto, virou a cara e não respondeu.

**- Vem comigo, Ino?**

**- Por que eu iria?**

**- Tá, pouco me importa, se quer ficar ai, no cantinho, sendo vigiada constantemente por essa coisa enfaixada, então fique... – dizendo, o ruivo deslocava-se em direção a cozinha.**

**- Hey! Espera um pouco!** – o ruivo fingiu não escutar –** Gaara, eu to falando com você!** – falou a loira indo na direção dele o acompanhando.

-** Ta eu ouvi, mas fica quieta... sua escandalosa.**

**-Arrrr... Escandalosa é a sua...-** resmungava Ino baixinho, mas era ouvida pelo ruivo que ria internamente.

Os dois jovens foram para a cozinha, cruzando com Kurenai Sarutobi na passagem entre as duas baixas estátuas de mármore. A mulher, mais refeita, juntou-se ao marido, ao delegado e ao primo do marido, que continuavam a discutir em voz baixa o que fazer para conseguir o dinheiro até o fim do dia.

Asuma pegou o telefone e pediu para falar com "o presidente". Como falava em inglês, devia ser o presidente de alguma empresa ou de algum banco. Quando Gaara e Ino entraram na copa, o motorista baixinho estava sentado à mesa do café da manhã. Tinha tirado o paletó, que agora estava no espaldar da cadeira, mas a mascara estava ainda em seu rosto.

A babá Konan oferecia-lhe um pouco do chá que tinha feito para a patroa. O homem não olhou para ninguém, nem ao menos abriu a boca para agradecer . Com a mão direita, que exibia um grande anel, tirou a mascara laranja e, com a outra, levou a xícara aos lábios desprotegidos da mascara, soprando, para esfriar. A babá sorriu timidamente para os jovens, fungando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, injetados de sangue. O pequeno motorista acabou por beber todo o conteúdo antes presente na xícara fumegante.

Ino orientou Gaara ate a chegada na cozinha, que serviu dois copos de água gelada. A babá desculpou-se rapidamente e cautelosamente saiu pela porta de serviço.

O pequeno motorista acariciava um esparadrapo grudado no rosto e não prestava qualquer atenção aos dois. Gaara bebeu a água com gosto e foi até a pia deixar o copo vazio. Torceu o nariz. Perto da torneira, havia a metade de uma cebola. Não era de reclamar por coisas desse tipo, principalmente na casa dos outros... Mas não suportava cebola e a odiava mais ainda crua.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Os dois voltaram para a sala. O enfaixado Dosu estava afundado em uma poltrona e nem olhou para o lado deles. Enquanto Gaara se perguntava aonde estaria os outros investigadores, Asuma exclamava em alto e bom som ao telefone.

**— Não quero saber se vocês têm ou não têm todo esse dinheiro em caixa! Mande buscar! Chame um carro forte! Meu primo vai estar aí lá pelo meio dia e eu exijo que toda essa quantia esteja pronta!**

O ruivo ouviu o clic do telefone sendo desligado e outra vez a voz de Asuma, dessa vez mais calma.

**— Pronto. Com o Bank of Boston está tudo certo. Vou agora falar com o First National...**

_"Hum, pelo jeito, essa negociação toda ainda vai demorar um pouco...",_ pensou Gaara. _"Talvez eu ainda tenha tempo..."_

Andando lentamente sorrindo marotamente, Gaara chegou ao sofá para onde a Ino tinha voltado. Naquele momento, tinha de fazer tudo aquilo que sempre sonhara _**(gaara/n: sonhara merda nenhuma)**_ para aproximar-se daquela loira tão querida_**(gaara/n:isso é calunia, quero o meu advogado)**_, escandalosa e atrevida . Como por milagre, sua insegurança _**(gaara/n: que merda é essa... eu sou homem! Insegurança é pra bicha.-a/n:GAARA CALA A BOCA)**_desaparecera. O que ele tinha de enfrentar era maior do que o medo que sempre sentira de levar um fora supremo da loira e ser lembrado por ela ate o fim de seus dias.

Sentou-se ao lado da garota, bem juntinho, colando-se a ela, como um gato se esfrega na dona, à espera de carinho.

**- Loira, eu preciso de você...**

A menina voltou o lindo rosto para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas e os olhos azuis safira estavam intrigados:

**- O que é isso, cabeça de fósforo? Por que está falando tão baixo? Você acha que essa é hora para uma cantada? Ora, vê se te enx...**

O rapaz falava sorrindo, como falam os apaixonados_**(gaara/n: minha reputação já era)**,_ mas as palavras que dizia não eram de amor_**(gaara/n: Graças a KAMI-SAMA).**_

-** Finja que nós estamos namorando, Ino...**

**- Fingir?! Ficou louco? O que vo..**

**- Psiu... É uma questão de vida ou morte, loira. Confie em mim...Pelo menos uma vez na vida.**

A garota estava surpresa, seus olhos demostravam todo ser espanto perante a situação. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que devia confiar no ruivo insensível. Fez o jogo dele e sorriu, como se tivesse ouvido um elogio à cor de seus olhos. Mas o que dizia combinava mais com uma expressão de fúria:

**— Você sempre foi um maldito irritante e grosso, Gaara! O que pretende, agora?**

O rapaz passou o braço pelos ombros da loira e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

**— Já descobri tudo...**

**— Descobriu tudo? Descobriu o quê?**

**— Tudo é tudo, que você fosse mais esperta... Já sei tudo o que aconteceu, como aconteceu, quem são os culpados e até onde está o Toshio...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>È eu sei eu sou má, por para nessa parte...#<span>**fingindo não ver uma multidão furiosa querendo sangre dessa autora**#... BOM EU QUERO AGRADECER A TODOS QUE FAVORITARAM A FIC E POR ME ESPERAREM DEPOIS DE UMA ANO´... EU ME SINTO UMA VILÃ AGORA... BOM ESPREO QUE APROVETEM ...**

**JA NÉ MINNA!**


End file.
